Nachum Shemesh
'''Nachum Shemesh, '''mostly known as Shemesh, is the owner of the "Sun Empire". Married to Eti Hilel, brother-in-law of Ravit Hilel. Born in Beer Sheva, lives in Tel Aviv. He's portrayed by actor Tzvika Hadar. Biography Nachum Shemesh, born in Beer Sheva to a Romanian mother as an only child. He is very cynical, cheap (as for the Romanian sterotype), an s a fan of the football club HaPoel Beer Sheva. When he's 26, he opens the "Sun Empire", after the movie by Steven Spilberg, and also as word-game on his name (Sun = Shemesh in Hebrew). Season 1 It is discovered in episode 14, "Memories from Father's home", that as a child, he used to play the trumpet, but stopped when he was 13 years old, on the day of his Bar Mitzvah. He finds out at the same episode that actor Paul Newman is his father. Season 2 In season 2, he's renovating the "Sun Empire". He doesn't like the relationship between Eti and Mano, and struggles the whole season to tell her how he feels. Also, it is discovered that Shemesh's first name is Nachum. Season 3 In season 3, he almost marries Sivan, but when she thinks he ran away from their wedding, she decides to leave herself. Eventually, when Shemesh finally arrives, the wedding was really off. At the end of the season he takes the "Empire" staff to a vacation in Haifa, which ends up with him and Eti at the same bed... Season 4 At the first episode, after coming back from Haifa, Shemesh and Eti declaring themselves as a couple, but that doesn't last long. At the second episode, after being almost bankrupt, Shemesh is asking Tenzer for help. They turn to Marcos Emek, a "combinator" that could save the "Empire" from bankrupt, and enters the business as a co-owner of the place, with 51% of owning. In the triple-final-episode of season 4, he was taken to prison by the suspect of "buying" a game of HaPoel Beer Sheva, that ended to be one big misunderstanding. Season 5 In season 5, he and Eti are becoming room-mates in an apartment above the "Empire", and eventually start to date, after 5 years of confused feelings for each other. At the finale episode of the season, he proposes to her, leaving the audience with the option of what Eti should answer. Season 6 The season opens with Shemesh and Eti getting married at the "Empire", right after the circumcision party for Yaakubu, Ogen, Sasi and Hemi's son, also at the "Empire". Being mad at Eti for letting her sister Ravit to stay in their spare room and letting her be a waitress at the restaurant, he agrees just not to make Eti mad. At the second half of the season, after being fired from her soap-opera, Eti and Shemesh are trying to have a baby. At the final episode of season 6 and the entire show, Hemi is accidently throwing a pot on his head and dies, arrives to heaven, meets his future son, and then coming back to life just in time for Tenzer's wedding party and Eti's pregnancy results from the hospital. Behind the scenes In the real life, just like in the show, Zvika Hadar is coming from Beer Sheva, is a Romanian, and is a fan of HaPoel Beer Sheva. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}